Two Worlds
by ZailzPrower
Summary: Shadow gets Caught in a fight with sonic and gets sent into the SATAM world and learns to fight Robotnik with the Freedom fighters.


I do not own any of the characters in this story except Terra and Maverick but to be honest I don't own him either my Friend does, but the way I created Tails is in my vision and will always be that way for me. This is a colaboration between me and my friend.

Enough said lets begin!

TWO WORLDS

Three Months after the events in Shadow the Hedgehog:

Shadow stands on a rooftop his white gloved hands closed on a chaos emerald of a beautiful forest green color, his red eyes open slowly as he remembers his past and his new role as Hero of the World. "So….I am expected to be a hero. Let's just hope that Faker doesn't get in my way."

As if on cue, Sonic the Hedgehog speeds by with a sonic boom. Shadow jumps down and uses Chaos Control to warp next to Sonic, "Hello You Faker."

"Damn You Shadow!" Sonic swings a kick at shadow and skids to a stop. "You're going to pay for beating me before!" Sonic charges ahead and throws a punch but Shadow dodges and reverses sending the blue hedgehog flying. Sonic recovers and Spin Dashes at Shadow hitting him square in the chest. Shadow's breath flies with an audible OOF and he slams in a wall. Debris and rubble land around him as he regains his breath, "Ouch…that hurt…damn faker" Shadow stands up and charges his Chaos energy to his right hand in the telltale charge up of Chaos Spear. Sonic, frantic, moves quickly and tries to avoid getting hit. Shadow grins and blasts the ground by Sonics feet knocking him to the ground. Sonic shakes his head and looks up, "Damn…you got me Shadow"

"Of course, because I am the Ultimate Life form…." Shadow was cut short by Sonics energy blast and he flew backwards through a warp zone to the Old Robotropolis Era and landed hard on a cold metal floor, "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked around, "All robots…the Doctor Must be behind this." He walked around his red eyes taking in every detail, his shoes clanking on the steel ground. Just then he heard a Laser blast and whipped around to see a familiar but much younger two tailed fox flying his way.

Tails flies past Shadow and grabs him, "C'mon new guy this way!" Dragging Shadow out of the city, Tails stops panting, "Oh man, oh man! Aunt Sally is going be so upset that Sonic has been captured." Tails looks at Shadow and tilts his head, "you look like Sonic, but you aren't blue. Who are you?"

Shadow stand up, "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." His black fur shines in the dim light of the night.

Tails laughs, "You talk funny. C'mon, I'll show you Knothole. Everybody there is so nice and friendly and kind and…" Tails ranted on and on about Knothole so much Shadow wished him to shut up. After a little bit of walking they came across an Old Stump which hid the entrance to Knothole. He slid down a hidden slide and Shadow looked in, "Here goes nothing" and he slid down the slide and landed in a huge hay pile surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

Tails was telling a brown ground squirrel about what happened to Sonic and telling her about Shadow. She looked over and looked Shadow over her blue eyes narrow and suspicious, "You found him in Robotropolis?"

"Yea, he looked lost, Aunt Sally." Tails looked at Shadow and gives two thumbs up at Shadow behind Sally's back.

Shadow stood up and looked around, "So this is Knothole, seems like a nice place."

Meanwhile Bunny Rabbot comes up and her southern accent says to Sally, "Hey darlin'! Who's the new fella?" Sally introduces Bunny to Shadow and Shadow heads to a nearby tree and sits on a tall branch thinking "why the hell am I here...and for what purpose am I to help these beings with their fight…" his eyes close and he falls asleep.

Sally sat in her hut tinkering with her mini computer Nicole and thinking, "Sonic captured and this newcomer, Shadow I think his name was, shows up and Tails says he can help…why are these events happening?" She sits back and stares at the ceiling sighing.

Tails, meanwhile, soars over the waterfall having a blast and splashes water on Shadow by mistake. "Whoops! Sorry Shadow!"

Shadow jerks awake and wipes the water from his spines, "Having fun?" he jumps down and sits on a log watching Tails. Tails nods and dives under water and bumps into a power ring. He surfaces excitedly and holds up the ring, "Shadow! Look at this! It's a Power Ring!"

Shadow comes over, "A…Power Ring?" His Chaos Emerald suddenly glows bright as does the Power Ring and Shadow drops his emerald, "Gahh! That's hot!" The Ring glows and morphs into a Chaos Emerald of a sky blue color. Shadow grabs it, "Another Chaos Emerald!"

Tails gasps, "Whoa…pretty rock. What is it Shadow?" Tails' eyes shine bright with curiosity.

Shadow looks at the emerald in amazement, "It's a Chaos Emerald, a stone of Power. There are seven of them in the world…I didn't think they existed in this dimension." He picks up his green emerald and puts them in his backpack that Tails made for him. Turning to the village, he heads back to his hut and puts the bag down. He then flops down on the soft bed and quickly decides to take a nap.

A little while later, Tails wakes Shadow up, "Hey Shadow! Wake up! Aunt Sally has a mission planned for us!"

Shadow groans and gets up, "Mission? What kind of mission?"

"A sabotage mission to Robotnik's central computer in Robotropolis" Tails twin tails twitch with excitement at the thought of working with Shadow.

Shadow gets his bag and heads out to the village square to meet up with Sally and get briefed on the mission. He stands powerful and intimidating to everyone else, but Sally of course.

Sally clears her throat and an image appears from Nicole's Holo-Generator, "Ok, Robotnik's Central Computer is in the dead center of Robotropolis. Heavily guarded by the new model SWATBOTS, a diversion is needed in order for this mission to be successful. Tails, I need you to carry the equipment. Shadow, can you provide the distraction?"

Shadow laughs somewhat evilly, "A distraction? That I can do, but I can do so much more. Why don't we simply destroy the Computer and get it over with?"

Sally rolls her eyes, "Because, Shadow, we just need parts for our De-Roboticiser. If we destroy the Computer completely we won't have the necessary parts."

Shadow sighs, "Fine, one distraction coming up and trust me, I'll make it as brutal as I can."

Tails' eyes glitter, "Wow! He's way past cool, way cooler than Sonic!" He takes off and comes back with the bag of equipment and sets it down, "Ok Aunt Sally, I got the explosives!"

Sally opens the exit to Knothole, "Good, let's go!"

Shadow steps out first, his Special Forces training taking over as he leads the group to the outskirts of Robotropolis. Sally, majorly impressed with Shadow, checks Nicole for any sign of SWATBOTs and gives Shadow the go ahead for the distraction.

Shadow grins and jumps out eyes set and ready for a fight. Just as he lands, ten squads of SWATBOTs approach and open fire with deadly lasers. Shadow dodges and uses Chaos Control to take out the Squads one by one, smashing the Bots to itty bitty pieces.

Dr. Robotnik, a large man with beady red eyes, watches as his screens wink out one by one, "SNIVELY! WHAT IS GOING ON WHY ARE THE SWATBOTS GOING OFFLINE?" He pounds his chair and growls. His nephew, Snively Kintobor, frantically gets a visual on Shadow taking down the SWATBOTs with a savage grin on his face. Robotnik watches learning Shadow's moves, "Snively…send the new models in to finish off our new friend."

"Yes sir, as you wish sir." A few buttons pushed later the Gold plated SWATBOTs march in and open fire on Shadow and the sabotage crew. Shadow, now realizing that these new bots mean business turns to Sally, "Abort mission! Sally get everyone out of here now!"

Sally with some panic and a little love in her eyes gets everybody out of the danger zone to the outskirts as Shadow removes the gold rings from his wrists and lets the power from the two emeralds flow through his body, "Alright LETS FINISH THIS!"

Sally watches from an outcropping on Nicole's screen her hand covering her mouth as the gold bots close in on Shadow, "No Shadow run!" Her words barely left her mouth when she hears, "CHAOS…BLAST!" and the sky lights up with red light as Shadow unleashed his most powerful attack on the gold bots and as the light fades she runs to see if he's ok. "Shadow, are you ok?"

Shadow stands up and gives sally the thumbs-up as a gold SWATBOT stabs clean through Shadow with a wicked blade. His eyes widen as blood splatters the ground and the robot moves in for the kill but is stopped by Tails throwing a stone clean through its head. Sally runs to Shadow's body tears in her eyes as his blood pools around her. She calls Tails over to help her move Shadow and she looks at a SpyBot and says to Robotnik, "Robotnik, you took the one I love from me! I won't let you take this one from me!" Her eyes full of hatred and rage she turns to leave with Tails. Robotnik shudders, "Hell hath no fury like a woman crossed, Snively." Snively nods vigorously and shuts down the video screens as Robotnik heads to his quarters.

Back in Knothole, Tails, Rotor and Antwan lay Shadow on Sally's bed on her orders and they leave. Sally then proceeds to heal Shadow's extensive injuries, a long and slow process that will take a long time, a time that Sally will learn more about Shadow than she ever knew from him before.

While she remained locked in her hut, the people of Knothole began to wonder what happened to their leader and began to spread rumors and wonder. Tails hears the rumors and shakes his head, "Aunt Sally isn't obsessed! She just cares about him that's all!"

Antwan scoffs, "Ze princess' actions mean no good for us! She iz just as blinded by her heart for zis newcomer like she was for that fewel Sonic!"

Rotor rolls his eyes, "Ant, she really seems to like this guy. And you might as well let her be with him instead of trying to win her over like you did against Sonic." Antwan turns and puts his nose in the air and marches to Sally's hut, "Princess! I formally request that I enter the Premises!"

Sally's voice from inside, "Go away Antwan, I'm busy." Her hands are blood covered and her eyes betray her exhausted mind and body. She looks over her work praying that it is enough, "Please, please let him be ok. We need him to win this fight."

Shadow groans and his eyelids twitch, "ow…my gut" He sits up and looks around, "Where am I?"

"Back in Knothole, in my hut. I healed you, as best I could" Her voice was soft and tired sounding so much so he looked over as she collapsed on him and fell asleep on him. He sat back on her bed and watched her sleep and soon he was asleep as well.

A few days later, Shadow steps out fully healed with Sally by his side and he shields his eyes against the sunlight. Tails comes running up and tackle hugs Shadow, "Hey Big Buddy! Are you feeling better?"

"Much better little friend, much better." He glanced at Sally and she blushes a bright red, "Ahem. Ok we have a new mission. We are going to go after the Central Computer again, but this time Shadow will be in charge of executing the mission." She steps aside and Shadow calls out what needs to be done and when. She smiles to herself remembering the past few days with Shadow and how much better he is than Sonic. Shadow looks back at Sally, "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Shadow" She gets Nicole and follows Shadow out to the Outskirts. "Shadow…"

Shadow looks back as Tails and Rotor go ahead, "Yea Sally?" His eyes gentle, an odd look for Shadow.

"Please come back…for me."

"I will Sally…you can count on it." Tails and Rotor peek over the hill just in time to see Shadow and Sally kiss. Tails, being a 10 year old kid, goes very loudly, "EWWWW!"

Shadow looks over and laughs, "ok troops let's ride." He leaves Sally on the knoll and gets solemn faced again and prays to God he returns home.

Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik awaits his new creations arrival, "Snively! Where is the new combat robot?"

Metallic footsteps announce the new BattleBots arrival; "Ah there you are my latest and greatest creation!" he laughs evilly and sends the bot out with the Super SWATs and orders Snively to turn on all security traps and cameras so he gets full view of Shadow's fight against his new creation. "Snively, bring me some food and come sit down." Snively gets some food and pulls up a small chair for himself, "Excellent as always sir. Let's hope this new hedgehog will be defeated as easily as we captured Sonic"

Shadow yawns loudly, catching the Bots attention, "You know, you guys can't kill me even if you tried." The bots whirred and opened fire and Shadow dodges using Chaos Control and smashes Bots left and right, "Man this is boring." He gets blasted and he recovers looking back at the BattleBot, "Well, this is a new addition." The Bot swings a spiked mace and missed by a hair's breadth. Shadow shoots a Chaos Spear at its head and swings a Spin Kick at its neck joint. The neck breaks like balsa wood and it falls to the ground in many pieces, "Too fucking easy Doctor, give me a Challenge! I am the Ultimate Life form!"

Back on the knoll, Sally watches on Nicole's holoscreen and prays that Shadow survives this fight, "Shadow the central computer is 500 feet ahead on your right. Tails has a few explosives for you when you arrive."

"Thanks Sally. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm fine Shadow." Her hand is on her lower stomach she imagines that she isn't pregnant but she knows she is. She decides not to tell Shadow until after the mission. A single tear slides down her face and she is amazed by that, "A tear? Why am I crying?" She wipes it away and watches Shadow's blip on the screen get closer to the other blips of Rotor and Tails.

Shadow skids to a stop and helps get parts off the computer and plants some low grade explosives on a main transport route, "Ok, let's get out here!" He runs off heading out of town moving quickly enough to be pulling Tails and Rotor along like flags in the wind. Robotnik's anger peaks and he yells in rage, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" as his power just blacks out on him.

Sally is ecstatic when Shadow returns unharmed. She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Tails "ews" again and everybody laughs. That night, there were celebrations galore in Knothole and many drinks were passed out and Shadow sits by a large bonfire enjoying a cold beer brewed by Rotor, "This is good Rotor. Is it ale?"

Rotor nods, "It's my dad's recipe for Wood Ale. I'm glad you like it" He sits down and grabs a mug as well. Sally is chatting with Bunny about Shadow and if he is going to propose or not and such other stuff.

Shadow drains his mug and kicks back and watches the flames flicker. He smiles to himself and wonders whether or not Sally has a surprise in store for him. He watches Tails training with Antwan and Rotor and thinks, "I'm…happy. Strangely I am happy here in Knothole. Happier than I was back in my actual time." He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the celebrations of the village.

Back in Robotropolis, Robotnik oversees the repair of his Central Computer his rage seething like a dam fit to burst, "Once I finish my Ultimate weapon, that black hedgehog won't know what hit him!" He pounds the arm of his chair and his robot chicken Cluck jumps awake. Snively comes up to report other damage, "Sir, the Central highway is completely destroyed and repairs are underway as we speak."

"Excellent work Snively. Soon…very soon Snively, we will have our revenge." Robotnik said in a low tone.

Sally walks over to Shadow and taps him, "Shadow? Are you awake?"

Shadow grunts and sits up stretching, "Yea Sally, what's up?" Shadow's eyes emanate concern and worry. Sally leads him to her hut and sits on her bed, "Shadow…I'm pregnant…"

Shadow blinks and sits with Sally, "You're….pregnant with my child?" He holds Sally and she cries on his shoulder scared shitless. Shadow just sits there holding Sally lost in thought. He then gets an idea, "Should we tell everybody? Or not yet?" Sally looks up at him and nods once. He gets up and opens the hut door and stands on a platform, "Hey guys? Listen up!" Everyone gets quiet, "We, as in Sally and myself, have an announcement to make…uhhh…."

Sally speaks up at this point, "We are expecting a child."

This was met with huge cheers and applause and a look of pure shock and horror from Antwan. Tails and Rotor break out in song and Shadow is bombarded by congratulations and good lucks. He finds Sally and holds on to her as Bunny shoos everyone a distance away so the two can have their moment. She looks up at him and smiles as he holds her close.

A few months later, Shadow leads Tails and Antwan, who plucked up a lot of courage, and they hide in a bush watching a convoy of prisoners go by, "Sally, convoy in sight. What are the orders?"

She watches on Nicole's screen, "Wait until the prisoners are unloaded then strike with everything you three have. We need these allies badly"

"Understood Sally, Shadow is clear of comm. line" He watches as the SWATBOTs unload the prisoners and sees a rabbit that looks like Bunny. Antwan whispers, "Zat iz Miss Vanilla, Bunny's most adorable sister. She is our top priority." Shadow nods and steps out and uses Chaos Control to smash the Bots. The prisoners and Vanilla cower as bot parts rain down on them. Antwan and Tails jump from the bush and break the chains of the hostages and lead them to Knothole. Shadow, outnumbered once again, jumps and uses Chaos Bomb to wipe out the prisoner camp and the Bots. He races back to Knothole and is greeted by cheers and a bear hug from Tails, "OOOF! Easy little friend, did everybody make it back?"

"Yea and Ms. Vanilla is pregnant! We don't know by whom though." His ears droop a little. Shadow leaves the party to find Sally who had taken refuge from the noise and was laying on her bed sleeping. Shadow enters and smiles, sitting in a chair, relaxes and dozes off.

Rotor talks to Vanilla striking a conversation that Vanilla is familiar with and they chat for endless hours. Tails sits in his tree house reading a comic and growing tired, "man…I'm sleepy. I'll hit the hay" he falls asleep and dreams of a better tomorrow without a Robotnik, and having to worry all the time.

A few months later Shadow paces while Tails and Rotor try to talk him into calming down, "Shadow, just relax amigo. Sally will be fine, I'm sure of it" Shadow, not looking relieved, keeps pacing. A few tense hours later, the doctor comes out, "Ok, she is stable. You can go in."

Shadow darts in and stops short causing Tails to run into him. Sally looks up and smiles, "Shadow, come see your son. Maverick Hedgehog. He has your style." Shadow looks at the bundle of blue blankets and beholds his son for the first time, "Wow…Sally…he's amazing…"

Maverick asleep and his red fur all puffed out and his tribal style pattern wraps around his eyes and to the sides of his head. He opens his eyes and looks around. Shadow sits in a chair and watches Maverick as if he has never seen something like him before, which he hasn't. Sally hands Maverick to Shadow and shadow holds Mav for the first time. Mav hiccups and goes back to sleep. Shadow hands him back to Sally and sits back, "I'm a father. That's a scary thought." He laughs and falls asleep in the chair. Tails and Rotor come in and admire Maverick, "He's got your eyes, Sally, and hopefully not Shadow's badass attitude." Rotor laughs and Tails pokes Maverick gently, "Wake up little buddy."

Maverick's eyes open and he looks at Tails head tilted as if he was confused. Tails pokes Maverick again and Mav laughs, "He laughed!" Tails looks at Maverick in amazement, "it's so amazing…how a woman can create life…not even high tech machines can do that…" Tails' technical genius is showing more everyday and Sally smiles, "Yes Tails…Maverick is the first natural born Freedom Fighter and now Prince of Knothole…"

Tails watches Maverick, "Can I hold him Aunt Sally?"

"Of course Tails." She hands him Maverick and Maverick pulls on Tails' ear, "Ow! Easy little buddy, I need those." Maverick laughs and falls asleep again.

Sally sighs and sits back taking Maverick from Tails and praying that her son can overthrow Robotnik and finally bring peace to Mobius.

18 YEARS LATER:

Maverick, now 18 years old, sits in a tree outside Knothole his sword and .50 Caliber pistol by the base of the tree. "Damn…nobody in Knothole is good enough for me…I'm not conceited…but it's old. I hate being single…oh well." He jumps down from the tree his fur now a spectacular shade of dark red with blue streaks on his arms by his wrists. His sky blue eyes look around and he walks home.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Scourge the Hedgehog sits in his throne feet propped up, "Heh, man it's good to be king." He looks at his fox friend Fiona and grins, "dontcha think babe?"

Fiona Fox looks over hiding the bored look in her eyes, "Yep, its great. Can't get any better" She gets up, "I'm goin for a walk." She leaves and Scourge shrugs.

Fiona walks to a rocky outcrop and sighs, "God Scourge is old…I'm only 18…he's 30…yuck…" She looks in a small puddle and sees Maverick, "Hmmm? Who's that?" Her eyes light up and she reaches to touch the puddle and as her finger touches the puddle she yells out as she falls into the small amount of liquid and lands on top of Maverick, "OW!"

Maverick looks up at her straddling him and blinks, "Uhhh can I help you?" She quickly jumps off Maverick and stand a shirt distance away blushing red as a fire hydrant, "I…I'm sorry."

Maverick tilts his head, "Who are you?" Fiona looses her innocent self and says confidently, "I'm Fiona, Fiona Fox." Maverick, finding he likes her, grins, "Maverick the Hedgehog, and you seem to match me in the Badass department." She hides this new feeling she has for him and her eyes project a don't care look, "Please, don't assume we are matched. It won't happen." Her mind instantly conjures up an image of her and Maverick walking along the ridge hand in hand. She quickly hides it and looks around, "Where the hell am I?"

Maverick turns around, "You're in Knothole Forest. Home of King Shadow and Queen Sally." He walks off and Fiona follows him, "So…tell me about you." Her voice lost its edge a little and Maverick looks at her. "Nothing really to tell, just the only natural born Freedom Fighter and Prince of Knothole. Apparently I'm in a legend that I'm a great hero and that I'm supposed to overthrow Robotnik and this and that…" Her eyes glimmer in the Afternoon sun, "Really? You don't seem the hero type." Maverick laughs and leads her to Knothole as she talks about herself and what she wants out of life.

Back in Knothole, Tails, age 28, waits for Maverick to get back, "C'mon Mav, hurry up…" he sees Mav helping Fiona in and his eyes fill with rage, "MAVERICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" He charges his electric powers kicking into overdrive, Maverick looks up, "What the hell Tails? What's wrong?" he stands in front of Fiona blocking Tails' attack and he charges his energy. Tails collides with Maverick and they duke it out. Tails wanting to kill Fiona and Maverick protecting her. Fiona watches fearfully as Maverick gets beaten repeatedly and she finally steps in front of Maverick taking an Electric Blast from Tails. Maverick watches and his power control snaps, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" his eyes turn pitch black and his fur blood red, Tails steps back, "Oh Shit…maybe I shouldn't have done that." Maverick stands up the dark aura spewing out black energy everywhere. Shadow looks up from his work, "Something is wrong…Sally! Maverick!"

Sally runs to where Maverick is and stops gasping, "Maverick!"

Tails on the ground bloody and bruised struggles to get away. Maverick steps on his tail and charges an Aura Sphere and it glows a bloody red. Shadow charges and stops the blast, "Maverick! What the hell?"

Fiona groans and sits up sees Maverick, "Maverick!" Maverick looks over his eyes blank, "Fiona…" he powers down and collapses out cold. Shadow looks at Fiona, "Who the hell are you?" Fiona cowers and Sally steps forward, "Fiona Fox, what are you doing here?"

Fiona kneels by Maverick tending to his wounds, "I'm here because of Maverick…I'm not sure how I got back here to Knothole…"

Maverick groans and sits up, "Fiona? Mom? What the hell happened?"

Shadow walks off as Sally explains what happened. Maverick sits and listens looking at Tails with anger and hatred, "That bastard better stay away from Fiona…or else I'll kill him." He glares at his two tailed friend being tended to by Terra and sighs, wincing slightly as Fiona tends to the deepest gash over his left eye, "Maverick, this looks really bad…" Maverick nods, "I know, just tend to it please." His blood flows from his wound into his eye and he winces again, "Blood in the eye, can we say painful? Ow…" Fiona tries her best to close the wound, "Maverick, it's going to scar. I tried all I could." Maverick looks at her, "its ok. At least you tried. That's all that matters." He smiles at her and lies down. Sally helps Fiona out, "You've grown since we last met and you have matured as well."

Fiona smiles, "well Scourge is 12 years older than I am and it was just like YUCK!" she made a face and they both laughed as Maverick listened. Sally then took Fiona aside and Maverick tried his best to listen in but they were too far away. A few months later Shadow walks up just to Maverick and Fiona talking with Sally, "Maverick, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dad. What's up?" Shadow hands Maverick a file folder, "Your first mission. Are you up to the challenge?"

Maverick grins, "Dad I was born ready!" he opens the folder and reads while Fiona watches over his shoulder. Maverick's eyes narrow, "A robot cloning machine?" Shadow nods, "Yes, Robotnik has finally developed a machine that can replicate anybody anytime and anywhere. Your mission is to get in, destroy it and get out alive."

Mav stopped short, "Alive?"

Shadow nods and walks off. Maverick looks at Fiona and sighs, "Finally a mission, you ready?" She nods and Mav gets his pistol ready, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Tails watches Maverick and Fiona leave, "I hope she dies…damn whore."

Terra slaps Tails, "Tails why the fuck would you say such a rude thing?" Tails just sighs and shakes his head.

Maverick heads into Robotropolis and gulps nervously, "Where is this machine again?" Fiona decked out in combat boots, some loose fitting shorts and a tank top, looks at the mission readout, "1000 meters ahead on our left. It should be there."

Robotnik's SpyBot sees Maverick and Fiona and triggers an alarm to Robotnik's command center, "Snively, it seems we have guests. Send out the SWATBOTs to greet and capture them." Snively issues the command and two squads of SWATBOTs head out to intercept Maverick and Fiona. Fiona's mini radar starts beeping an alarm that the Bots are approaching, "Mav! We got company!" She pulls out her own .45 caliber pistol and waits for the bots. Maverick clenches his fists and stands in front of Fiona as the Gold bots come around the corner and open fire. Maverick takes all the hits but doesn't take any damage from the blasts, "What the hell?"

"Maverick! Don't stand there and attack!" Fiona gets separated from Maverick and panics, "MAVERICK! HELP ME!"

Maverick uses all his power to fight off the bots and get to Fiona's location to find her not there, "FIONA! WHERE ARE YOU! He sees the Bots leaving with Fiona who is still screaming for Maverick, he tries to give chase, "NO!" Maverick looks up as a SWATBOT kicks him in the head, knocking him out.

Back in Knothole, Sally, frantically, trying to get Maverick to answer his radio, "Maverick! Maverick! Respond!" Shadow turns to Tails, "Tails, go rescue and recover. Now!"

Tails sighs, "Yes Sir." He heads out to find Maverick, actually worried about his friend and adoptive nephew. He finds Maverick, unconscious and bloody, lying on the ground. He runs over and jolts Maverick awake, "Maverick? Talk to me kiddo. What happened?"

Maverick groans, "ugh…WHERES FIONA?" He jumps up and nearly falls over, "Whoa head rush." Tails helps Maverick who then takes off in the direction of the Cloner and vanishes from sight. Tails reports in and heads back. Maverick watches from inside a ventilation shaft of Robotnik's command center. Robotnik turns in his chair to the struggling fox, "Ahh Ms. Fiona so nice of you to join us. Now I have one question for you, where is Knothole?"

Fiona spits in Robotnik's face, "Like I'd tell you fatass! Maverick will rip your little toys apart and then he will rip you apart!"

Robotnik's eyes narrow as he wipes his face with a handkerchief, "Maverick? Who is Maverick?"

Fiona yells at him, "My boyfriend and New King of Mobius!" Robotnik sits back, "Take her to the Roboticiser, and set for extreme pain. We want this Maverick to come to her rescue and we can kill him then." The Bots drag Fiona out of sight of Maverick and he frantically tries to find a visual on her. When he does, his eyes widen in fear as he sees her unconscious in the Roboticiser. Snively laughing evilly goes to the control panel pressing buttons as Maverick slams down through the vent and lands on the floor, his rage building, "Let….her…go…you short bastard!" Maverick's eyes open and show his rage, Snively steps back and pushes the EXECUTE button. Maverick whips around and watches in horror as Fiona screams in pain and slowly becoming roboticised. Snively then flips on the view screen and Robotnik watches as does the real Fiona tied up next to him, "Now we see his true power Ms. Fox" Fiona struggles against her bindings and cries to Maverick, "Maverick! NOOOOO!"

Red chaos energy glows from Maverick as he enters his Ultimate Dark form, Devil Maverick, and his eyes bypass black and go pure red. His fur a pitch black and his spines become lethal weapons of hardened bone, he stands and a red ball of negative energy forms in his hand, "I AM DEVIL MAVERICK!" As he powers up, Robotnik activates a power drain device and Devil Maverick slowly starts loosing his Power. Snively reads the screen, "Sir Power drain at 75%, Devil Mavericks power is ours Sir."

Robotnik laughs evilly, "Finally, we have enough power to annilate all opposition. Guards! Take Ms. Fox to the Roboticiser to see her love suffer in pain." The guards take Fiona to the Roboticiser and she watches Maverick, screaming in pain with him, as he goes down his power drained to nothing and he on the verge of death. Snively and the guards leave and Fiona runs to Maverick, "Maverick! Maverick!"

Maverick's body is cold and his eyes open and staring blankly at nothing, a very faint heartbeat and nearly no pulse, she tries to revive him but fails. Tails busts in and watches, "Fiona…he's dead." He picks Mavericks body up and takes him back to Knothole. Sally waits and upon seeing Maverick's torn up body, drops to her knees tears in her eyes. Shadow step out, stops cold, and watches as Tails carries Maverick to the Town Square and lays him on the Rock Table, a shrine for fallen heroes. Fiona, crying like a garden hose, kneels by the table and calls out for Maverick. Her cries echo throughout the town and the people gather. Shadow and Sally standing in front of the crowd, their eyes betray their sadness. Rotor comes up, "My Queen, may I check to see if he is dead?" Sally nods and Rotor checks Mavericks vitals and declares, "He is not dead. But he is Comatose…his chances are slim though my Queen…" He steps down and Fiona cries louder for Maverick. As people leave, Tails picks up Maverick to take him to the cemetery, Fiona stops him, "Please Tails…take him to my home….please…" Tails looks at her weird but does as she asks.

In Fiona's hut, Tails sets the motionless Maverick on Fiona's bed and leaves. She sits by his body and lies on his chest which is cold as ice and she cries silently. Her tears fall on Maverick's chest and he begins to come back to consciousness. She falls asleep crying as Maverick wakes up, "Ugh….Fiona? Oh…she's asleep." He shakes her gently and she blinks awake, "Huh? Whaaa?" She looks up and her eyes light up, "Maverick! You're alive! Thank god!" She tackles him and kisses him for the first time since they met and Maverick held her close. Tails knocks, "Hey Fiona? You in there?" He pushes the door open and his jaw drops, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Maverick looks past Fiona and grins at Tails, "Hey Buddy. How ya been?" Tails looks, "Uhhh hi Maverick. Glad to see you're Alive." He steps back out the door and runs to tell Shadow and Sally, "Uhhh Guys….Maverick's Alive…" Shadow jumps up and runs outside to see Maverick walking out of Fiona's hut, "Maverick Hedgehog!"

Mav jumps and looks over, "Dad! Mom! I'm Alive! Somehow." He stretches and runs around the Square at Supersonic speeds marveling at his newfound at his newfound powers and abilities. Sally watches as Mav speeds to the training grounds where Tails was resting. Mav wakes him up with a sonic boom and skids to a stop, "Hey! Wake up lazy ass! Time to train!" Tails yawns and gets up his electic powers jolting to full power, "Ok Mav, bring it!"

Mav grins and drop spins kicks at Tails ankles but misses as Tails shoots an electric ball at him. Mav sidesteps it and swings around a punch amplified by Chaos, "Whoa…Chaos Punch!" He steps back and remembers seeing his dad do this move once, "Hmmm….Chaos Sawblade!" He curls up in a ball and green chaos energy surrounds him as he spins up to launch. Tails gets up and he steps back ready to block the attack. Mav shoots at Tails and Tails somehow blocks it holding Mav back. Shadow, Sally and Fiona come to watch and Fiona's mind begins to wander off.

Meanwhile, Back in Scourge's dimension, Scourge's search parties return unsuccessful and he gets up from his throne, "Well, looks like its time to visit Knothole again." He heads to the old warp zone and readies to go.

Back in Knothole, Maverick and his family are seated in the conference room with the Leaders of other Freedom Fighter groups. Maverick, not liking the crown on his head, sits sulking as he listens to the reports and suggestions. Shadow nods and stands up, "Now how effective will your plan be Drake?"

Drake, a male mongoose and leader of the Northern Sword Freedom Fighters, says confidently, "Very effective Sir. If Robotnik's supply route from the north is severed, his war machines won't have the ability to make war." Maverick pipes up at this point, "What about the other supply routes? The ones we know nothing about? And the ones we know about? Robotnik's war production maybe down for a few days but that won't give us time to organize a massive strike as your plan suggests Sir Drake. Unless you can find a way to sever all of Robotnik's supply routes at the same time nothing we do will ever work." This statement was greeted by silence and thought. Shadow pats Mav on the head, "Excellent point son. Severing one supply route won't be enough. Ambitious as your plan is Drake it will be ineffective." Drake sits down his steel grey eyes locked on Maverick as he leaves. Maverick takes the crown off his head and Chaos Controls to the Trains grounds to practice with his broadsword. As he draws the blade, a warp zone opens and he his slammed by a now 18 year old Scourge, "Ah finally Mobius, Scourge is back!" he looks at Maverick still lying on the ground, "Well, hello Shadow. Long time no see." Maverick gets up sword gleaming in the afternoon sun, "I'm not Shadow. I'm his son Maverick the Hedgehog."

Scourge laughs as Fiona comes into the grounds, "Scourge, What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes wide with fear as she goes to Maverick, who cracks his knuckles, ready to defend his girl. Scourge's eyes flick from Fiona to Maverick and back, "You have got to be kidding me Fiona! You left me for this Kid?" Scourge charges to attack Fiona but Maverick Chaos Punches him aside, "Nobody touches my girl you green bastard!" Scourge gets up and he faces off with Maverick, "I'll make you a deal Stripe Jr. Me and you duke it out right here right now and whoever is the last hedgehog standing wins Fiona." Maverick's fists crack as he steps forward closer to Scourge, "I play for keeps Greenie. Prepare to perish!" Scourge jumps back and grins, "It's on!"

Tails, during this whole scene, comes to the Grounds to see Scourge and Maverick ready to fight. He panics but stays still; he sees Fiona cowering behind Maverick and realizes that she does love Maverick, more so than Scourge.

Scourge makes the first move of the fight swinging a punch at Mavericks head but he only hits Mavericks after image, "What?" Maverick taps Scourge on the shoulder and Chaos Punches him as he turns around. Scourge's momentum knocking his sunglasses off his head and they land by Maverick's feet. He picks them up as Scourge gets up, "Give those back you cheap Knockoff of a Character!" Maverick looks at him, then the shades, and then promptly snaps them in half. That pissed off Scourge so much and he charges swinging a series of rapid-fire punches that just seem to miss Maverick by inches. Maverick swiftly stepping left and right, dodging punches and finally going on the offensive, he swing out in a Chaos Punch and smashes Scourge on the side of the head, sending him flying. He gets up snapping his neck back in place and grins, "Ok now I'm going to show you pain you asswipe!" Maverick step back as Scourge goes Super Scourge turning a purple color and charging. "Take this!" He slams into Maverick unleashing a series of colossal punches that would kill a normal Mobian, but Maverick isn't a normal Mobian and he takes all the hits. After the barrage is over, Maverick stands up to Scourge's shock and says, "My Turn." He doesn't power up and he charges at max speed and Chaos Punches Scourge and attacks Scourge just as savagely as Scourge attacked him. Fiona watches scared shitless as Maverick punches, kicks and throws Scourge around. Scourge blocks all Mavericks attacks and sucker punches him in the gut and Mav slams in the ground, making a hole 10 feet deep. Scourge laughs and walks over to Fiona, "Now for you, you ungrateful whore." Before he could kill her, a green Chaos Spear blasted in his back and he whipped around to see Mega Maverick standing right behind him. Mega's fur is snow white with black streaks and his eyes are a forest green, "So you think you can kill my girl and get away?" Fiona faints and Mega and Scourge face off again. Their powers making the local scenery break apart and disintegrate. They duke it out while slamming into the ridges and mountains. They create such a disturbance that it's felt even in 2009 dimension. They duke it out Maverick knowing that Super Scourge won't last much longer when his powers suddenly cut out, "What the…..GAOW!" Scourge pile drives Mav into a sharp diamond out cut and it runs him clean through. Scourge laughs evilly and he powers down, "See Maverick, you can't win against me. Sonic couldn't beat me, and your dad failed as well. What makes you think any different? You're just a weak, pathetic knockoff of a Life form." As he turns around, Maverick coughs and tries to get himself off the diamond, "No…Scourge…you're wrong. There is…always someone…better…and that someone….IS ME!" With an almighty roar, Maverick calls on all his rage and his power grows beyond Scourges limits and becomes Devil Maverick, "Now…let's see Super Scourge…stop THIS!" Scourge goes super again and they both charge, Maverick instantly getting the upper hand and almost literally ripping Scourge apart. Scourge trying his best to gain the upper hand but gets trashed. Devil Maverick laughs, "Now who's pathetic Scourge? It certainly isn't me." He picks Scourge up by the spines and throws him into a rock. Scourge yells out and slides down to the ground as Devil Maverick walks toward him. He frantically backs away, "Have mercy! Please I beg you! I'll leave!" Devil Maverick kneels by Scourge as Fiona comes to and sees Devil Maverick once again and she squeaks at what Devrick is going to do to Scourge. He looks over at her and seems to calm down, returning to standard Maverick, "Hey baby. Gimme one second." He picks up Scourge and rips open a dimension hole and promptly tosses him in, "There we go, one less hassle to worry about." He goes to Fiona and kneels by her smiling, "You ok?" She tackle hugs him and doesn't let go her tears falling on Maverick's black jeans and he helps her up as snow starts falling for the first time, "What the hell is this and why the hell is it so cold?" He shivers and draws his black vest together zipping it up. Fiona looks up, "It's snowing Mav."

Sally sits in her garden reading when a snowflake lands on her book, "What? It's snowing! Shadow, come quick! Hurry up!" Shadow runs out and looks up, "No big deal it's snowing." Sally runs to him, "Shadow, it hasn't snowed in Mobius since before Robotnik took over! His Power is Weakening!" She kisses Shadow and goes inside to get the winter gear she kept from forever ago. Maverick and Fiona come back to the hut and see Sally rooting through the truck, "Uhhh mom? What are you doing?" Sally stands up holding a green scarf for Maverick and a Winter Jacket for Fiona, "its winter again, you need to bundle up." She watches as Fiona puts on the white jacket and goes to tie the scarf on Maverick as he struggles with it, "Grah, this stupid thing, thanks mom." He steps outside to see all the children playing in the snow, "Wow…this is cool." His though train was interrupted by the arrival of the Freedom Fighter leaders for the annual status meeting, "Ah dammit…Mom Dad they are here." Shadow sees the arrivals and gets formal as does Sally and, much to his dislike, Maverick dons his crown and sits down.

Drake Mongoose, father of the singer Mina, powers up a hologram and clears his throat, "Greetings King Shadow, Queen Sally and Prince Maverick. As you can see here we have attacked and destroyed Robotnik's main supply depot and surrounding facilities. However at 2100 local time we did pick up a large Metallic presence that attacked and destroyed our remaining power generator. There were also significant casualties. Our scanners detect it moving north toward Knothole and we strongly advise an Evacuation." Shadow stands up, enraged, "What? Evacuate all 2500 citizens of Knothole? I think not Sir Drake." Drake growls, "Sir these people are innocent civilians! I must protest your decision!" Maverick stands up, "Father, please sit down. Members of the Royal Fighters, there is no need to fret about the safety of Knothole for my friend, Tails Prower, and I can handle your 'threat'." The Royal fighters look flabbergasted and Drake laughs spitefully, "The Prince thinks he can take down the monster! I have more faith in my left tooth than you!" Shadow's eyes narrow and Sally gasps, "Sir Drake!" Maverick laughs and takes his crown off his dark blue eyes suddenly hard, "Listen Drake, I can handle anything. You name it; I've killed or destroyed it. My buddy Tails is right up there with me. If you doubt me then get the fuck out of my town and my meeting room." Drake, who shrunk in his chair, stands up and glares at Maverick with equal intensity, "Do not speak to me with that tone boy. I have seen more than you will ever want to see." They stare down as Sally stands up unable to watch this, "Enough! Sir Drake, I thought you wiser and Maverick, you know your place. I propose that we allow Tails and Maverick to take care of our Monster. All in favor say Aye." The room fills with "Aye" and the Fighters leave including Drake. Shadow pats Maverick on the back, "Good work son. I've been wanting to do that for ages." Sally sighs, "He is powerful. I hope that doesn't hurt us in the long term…"

Tails and Rotor, meanwhile, tinker in their workshop with the aid of Cream. She balances on top of a new battle tank installing a thermal vision camera as Tails monitors her progress, "Easy Cream, that equipment's fragile, more fragile than you." Cream laughs and finishes up. She jumps down and hugs Rotor, "That's my girl. Smart like her Dad." Vanilla comes in and puts a tray of sandwiches on a table and sits down. Maverick comes in and gets attacked by Cream, whose Mavericks biggest fan, "OMG! IT'S MAVERICK!" Maverick sighs, "Hey Cream. Tails, we got a mission." Tails looks up, his face grease streaked and a wicked grin on his face. He listens to Mavs story and gulps, "Holy Shit, a metal monster that's 10 feet tall? Sounds like Robotnik's work." Maverick rolls his eyes, "Jesus you think? I thought you were smart." He notices Cream staring glittery eyed at him and coughs. She squeaks and hugs him again as Fiona walks in, "Hey Maverick. I see you've met Cream." Maverick growls at Fiona and pries Cream off of him, "Yes, I have. And you better be getting to shelter baby." Fiona smiles and walks out with a seductive flick of her tail at Maverick and he about melts, "Holy Shit Tails…she is the hottest creature in Mobius." Tails punches Maverick and shakes his head. Cream pouts in her chair as her mother unsuccessfully tries to reason with her about Maverick.

Maverick meanwhile is tracking down his foxy girlfriend and growls as he fails repeatedly, "Damn I taught her to well. Oh well." He opens the door to his hut and sees Fiona sleeping naked and his jaw drops, "Holy…shit…" he sneaks and gets his pistol and sword and leaves gulping as he shuts the door, his mind in overdrive with what he just saw. He gets snapped back to reality by Tails calling his name and he looks up, "Oh hey Tails, ready to go?" Tails nods and twirls his custom made laser pistol and his electric power snaps.

Maverick walks down the main road with Tails to tremendous applause and they race out to the Great Plain. Tails keeping pace with Maverick easily and they skid to a stop. Maverick looks at the horizon and sees Robotnik walking toward them with an army of SWATBOTs. Tails tenses and stands his ground, "Robotnik! You are not welcome here! Take your metal freaks and get the hell out of Mobius!" Robotnik laughs and his eyes glow, "Well, well, well, it seems we have a welcoming party. Snively! Ready my driod for Battle." Snively calls forward two bots with a metal power suit and they strap Robotnik to it and he laughs evilly. Maverick gulps and looks at Tails then back at Knothole, "Tails, you think we can do this? I mean he's got more power than we do." Tails laughs and charges up a savage look in his eyes, "Let's take him apart!" he charges with Maverick and Robotnik readies to attack. Tails strikes first, landing a solid blow on the chest plate of the droid and sending Robotnik off balance. He barely has time to recover when Maverick spin kicks his feet and with a massive CRASH the droid fell over and Maverick grins, "Tails, regroup and hang on." Tails waits and looks back at Knothole and his jaw drops when he sees Fiona and Terra racing to them. Maverick attacks Robotnik again as Tails stops Fiona from getting to Maverick, "Fiona no! Let him handle himself. I'm going to be on standby in case he needs me…Good Luck Maverick Hedgehog…Your going to need it…"

The Decisive Battle

Maverick slams into the rock cliff wall with the force of a runaway freight train and falls to his knees panting. Robotnik laughs and grabs Maverick by the neck as Lightening flashes, "You see Maverick, I cannot loose. I will always be here to haunt you and your dreams and your little friends as well." He looks over at Tails, Terra and Fiona, "It seems we have an audience. Why don't you say hello!" Robotnik throws Maverick and he lands a short distance from Fiona. She runs out and kneels by him. Tails frantically calls Fiona back as SWATBOTs approach and grab her. Maverick struggles up hearing Fiona's screams and sees the SWATBOTs leaving dragging Fiona with them. Robotnik laughs and leaves with the SWATBOTs. Maverick struggles to his feet and falls down, injured beyond anything Tails has ever seen. He and Terra kneel by Maverick, who looks dead, and Terra cries silently as Tails calls in Shadow for help, "Shadow, its Tails. Maverick's down and…" He can't finish his sentence. Shadow chaos controls to Tails location and turns white, "Maverick, my son, I refuse to believe he lost." Tails rolls his eyes and picks up Maverick and carries him to Knothole.

The citizen's watch with solemn faces as Maverick's semi lifeless body floats by on a floating stretcher and some sobs echo from the crowd as one by one they realize that their hero was never was Maverick and that they will live under Robotnik's terrible reign for the rest of their lives. They gather around Maverick and they pray for his soul and his recovery. Cream watches his body crying and cursing Robotnik for taking her hero from her. Vanilla holds her daughter, tears in her eyes as well and walks away with her. Cream takes one last look back at Maverick and follows her mother. Sally and Shadow watch with misty eyes as the doctors runs tests to see if Maverick will live. The chief surgeon comes to them and says very solemnly, "His chances are slim. Until he awakens, there is no way for us to tend to him." Sally breaks down and cries into Shadow's shoulder. Shadow closes his eyes then an idea hits him, "The Chaos Emeralds!" He goes to his hut and picks up his old leather bag and brings it to Mavericks hospital room. He sets the 7 emeralds around Maverick and draws all unused power he has and the emeralds glow, "Chaos…CONTROL!" the emeralds glow a bright white and Mavericks body and the emeralds vanish in a sphere of bright white light. Sally shields her eyes and prays this will work. Shadow backs away and looks at the sphere and gulps.

A few months later, inside the sphere, Maverick was getting a second chance at life. The Chaos Emeralds slowly fusing with his body and his blue eyes snap open, "CHAOS…..CONTROL!" The sphere implodes and the light fades, Maverick stands his eyes narrow, his fur blood red and his fists clenched. He grins and yells out, "I'M BACK!" Everyone rushes to the town square and beholds the Reborn Maverick and they stare. Shadow comes out and, upon seeing his son, walks over to him and looks into his eyes, "My boy, all I have to say is, it's about time!" Maverick grins and the Emeralds appear outside of Maverick and fall to the ground their entire luster and color gone.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Robotnik admires his latest Roboticisation, Maverick's beloved Fiona Fox, "Snively I am impressed. She was so receptive to the Robotizer and the end result is magnificent!" he sits in his chair as alarms ring and display screens flick on showing Maverick crushing his advance guard and entering Robotropolis. He snaps forward almost falling out of his chair, "SNN-NIVE-LLYYYY!" Snively panics and looks at Robotnik, "Yes sir?" Robotnik sits back, "How is he still alive? No matter, we will send him a little gift. Send him his beloved, Roboticised, lady friend." Snively laughs and sends RoboFiona to intercept Maverick. Maverick skids to a stop after seeing a familiar profile in the smog of the city, "Fiona? Baby is that you?" His answer to that question was answer by some metallic clanks and glowing red eyes as RoboFiona steps into the clear and Maverick steps back in horror as he beholds his future wife, Roboticised.


End file.
